puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Floyd Pepper
Sgt. Floyd Pepper is a Muppet character that plays with the Electric Mayhem band. He first appeared in the 1975 pilot The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. 1 of the more vocal band members, Floyd's hip sarcasm is often directed at other Muppet Show regulars, particularly Miss Piggy. Frequently paired up with Janice, (who is also his possible love interest), Floyd also has a certain influence on Animal, or at least as much as anyone else can. In picture books such as The Case of the Missing Mother, or certain installments of the Muppet comic strip, Floyd is practically Animal's keeper, pulling his chain and looking after him. At a Museum of Television and Radio seminar in 1992, performer Jerry Nelson said: Floyd's costume and last name are a reference to the Beatles' album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The Muppet Show On The Muppet Show, Floyd regularly appeared backstage and interacted with characters outside of The Electric Mayhem. He has also been involved in the plot of a few episodes. In episode 123, Floyd led the band in quitting because they didn't like the theme song. Floyd later told Kermit that the band would stay if he wrote the theme song. However, Kermit did not like this new theme (Fugue for Frog), and it was never explained on the show how Kermit was able to get the band to stay. They just appeared in the next episode, as if there was never any conflict at all. In episode 201, Floyd was very active backstage, as the band decided to make Fozzie Bear an honorary hip person because he planned on making "Lullaby of Birdland" the closing number, and he gave Fozzie a pair of shades for being hip. However, after the performance, the band took a vote and decided that Fozzie was no longer hip, and Floyd took Fozzie's shades away. In episode 305, Floyd was chosen to appear in the Muppets performance of "Camelot", in a role that Floyd wasn't too thrilled to be playing. In episode 407, when Dudley Moore decided to have a music-making robot, M.A.M.M.A., provide the music for the show, the band was against this, and Floyd did most of the talking for the band. In episode 506, Floyd portrayed the role of the Catepillar in the Muppets performance of Alice in Wonderland. Some of Floyd's songs include "Ain't Misbehavin'" and "New York State of Mind". Movies and Specials Floyd was also very active in the Muppet movies and specials. In The Muppet Movie, he introduced each member of the band to Kermit and Fozzie. In one scene in Rocky Mountain Holiday, he and John Denver went fishing, and sang "Gone Fishin'" together. Floyd and Janice also introduced a selection of Muppet music clips together in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. Attire His original outfit was a suit similar to the ones worn by The Beatles on their album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", along with a green hat, though he sometimes wore the signature purple tux for The Muppet Show as well. During the last season of The Muppet Show, Floyd switched to a red jacket, blue jeans, and varying shirt colors. In a Muppetism and a number of other later productions (including the French produced Muppets TV and the Studio DC: Almost Live specials), he wore a blue jacket and a brown hat. Since the Muppets' 2009 appearance at the D23 Expo, he appears to have returned to his original outfit. Attire photo gallery File:Floyd Pepper original outfit 1.jpg|Floyd in his original outfit File:Floyd Pepper red jacket.png|Floyd in his red jacket, which he began wearing in 1980 File:Floyd Pepper Muppets TV.jpg|on Muppets TV File:Floyd Pepper D23 Expo.jpg|On Extreme Makeover: Home Edition File:Floyd Pepper original outfit 2.jpg|Back to the roots, in an outfit resembling his original attire File:Floyd Pepper original outfit 3.jpg|In a replica of his original outfit, recreated for The Muppets Casting history Main Performers *'Jerry Nelson': The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003); [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Studio_DC_Hosted_by_Dylan_and_Cole_Sprouse Studio DC: Almost Live Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse] (2008) (voice only) *'John Kennedy': The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) and A Green and Red Christmas (2006) *'Matt Vogel': [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Studio_DC_Hosted_by_Dylan_and_Cole_Sprouse Studio DC: Almost Live Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse] (2008) (puppetry only; character was puppeteered by Matt Vogel to the voice of Jerry Nelson); [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Studio_DC_Hosted_by_Selena_Gomez Studio DC: Almost Live Hosted by Selena Gomez] (2008) - present (puppetry & voice together) Appearances *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' *''The Muppet Show'' (see Muppet Show Episodes That Didn't Feature Main Characters) *''American Express'' commercial *''Royal Variety Performance'' *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' *''A Christmas Together'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Polaroid'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''Grammy Awards'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Little Muppet Monsters'' **episode 102 *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Beach Party'' *''Kermit Unpigged'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **Episodes: **101 **102 *Muppetisms *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet RaceMania'' *''I Love Muppets'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *"We Are Family" music video *''Muppet Party Cruise'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' *"We Are Family" music video *''A Green and Red Christmas'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *D23 Expo (2009) *Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. commercials *Virmup **"Bohemian Rhapsody" *''Christmas in Rockefeller Center'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *"The Muppet Show Theme" music video *''The Muppets'' Live appearances *''The Muppet Show On Tour'' *''The Muppet Show on Tour: 2nd Edition'' *''Here Come the Muppets'' *''Muppets on Location: Days of Swine & Roses'' *''The Muppet Show Live'' *D23 Expo Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''The Comic Muppet Book'' (1979) *''Robin Hood'' (1980) *''Kermit & Cleopigtra'' (1981) *''The Muppets Go Camping'' (1981) *''Two for the Show'' (1982) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Show Bill'' (1982) *''The Case of the Missing Mother'' (1983) *''The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners'' (1984) *''Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body'' (1996) *''Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories'' (1989) **"Kermit and the Best Present of All" **"All Work and All Play" *''The Phantom of the Muppet Theater'' (1991) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) *''Muppet Robin Hood'' (2009) *''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' (2009) *''Muppet Peter Pan'' (2009) *''Muppet Snow White ''(2010) See also *Floyd Pepper Through the Years Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd